


do you think love can be felt?

by itsmaz410



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Emotional kisses, M/M, i just like this a lot, its a bit emotional, passionate stuff, poetic descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaz410/pseuds/itsmaz410
Summary: saddened eyes, desolate skies. you refresh your brain, jagged thoughts fall in. mirrored gazes of loneliness.two boys with the same sad eyes, but two different shades of loneliness.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	do you think love can be felt?

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of the witch au,, oops
> 
> tumblr: mazzy410

the night is cool, the thin air biting deep into skin like a jagged blade of ice, the dark clouds bringing a lost warning of rain. a buzzing energy, like static, hangs heavy and thick in the atmosphere. the silent park nearby is desolate.

and two boys walk along the road, cracked pavement under their worn down shoes that have run down miles of streets. a silver watch upon one boy's pale wrist shows that it is in the early hours of the morning.

one of them is smoking a lit cigarette. his name is john. he holds the whisper of pain upon his lips, chocolate eyes that have felt every emotion, hands that have held a dying heart. his words are sharp, witty. sarcastic quips roll off of his tongue, natural and easy, as if it's his first language. they slice through the air, easing awkward emotions and causing the other brunette to laugh, happiness radiating from his skin like he's swallowed a little bit of liquid sunshine.

the other brunette is sweet, softer. his name is paul. he holds the warmth of understanding in his eyes, a hazel gaze full of knowing smiles and compassion. but there's deeper emotions, harsh tears tightly sealed away behind the gentle shine. his lips are passionate and loving as he talks to the brunette, paying him nothing but his uttermost attention. he listens, and stares longingly at john, heart growing in his chest as he does. he doesn't realise what exactly he's feeling.

they sit together, in the carpark of an old empty shop.

the shop is deserted. sadness flows from the building, with its buzzing lights and dusty windows. it's in the heavy thickness of the early hours, smoking under the streetlights that catch upon the structure of the boy's faces, an intense orange glow highlighting their profiles. it's easy and calm in the darkness, safe. safe, even though they sit near a negative energy source.

"johnny?" paul's voice sounds like cherries. cherries and the clatter of a knife. his words are laced with so much affection, love, desire, that it fills the air with warmth. though to the two boys, the emotions were missed easily. hearing his name, john turns, his eyes sweeping over paul's face, seeming to lose his sharper edges once he sees the boy. he seems to.. he seems to soften.

"yeah, paulie?"

paul passes his cigarette to john, whose voice sounds like spring and fresh water.

"do you think love can be felt?"

"i think so. like, uh, it's a feeling. like a big storm in your stomach, kind of. really overwhelming at times, when ya jus' look at someone and, y'know, you feel so much appreciation for them.. uh, s'like, y'know...," john struggles to get it out, so he takes a second to breathe. paul reaches to pat his shoulder, fingers shaking. it's an odd conversation that requires a second of thought for them, as they sit in the streetlights and share a lit cigarette.

john sighs, smoke hanging around his head like a halo.

"love is big. s'not considered an emotion, i guess, but ye can feel it, in my opinion. it feels big, overwhelming, an' right there in yer face, basically yellin' at you. but it doesn't scare ye, not always, y'know. it's something that lifts you. you realise exactly how much ye love this person, an' then it rises in your chest, yer smiling way too much and after a moment it gets overwhelming and starts hurting. but you fight to stay on top of it. an' sometimes it's not even big, you jus' feel a bit warm, like a secret moment of love that people don't know about. am i makin' any sense?"

paul's nodding slightly. he's turned to fully face john, watching him with intense eyes that could easily cut through the thick air, drinking in every word, no matter if it made sense or not. he drank in the thoughts that were spoken aloud, cherishing it. to paul, john was beautiful. he made paul listen, he made paul smile, he made paul relax.

"d'you think love can be felt, then?" john's asking, eyes focused on the concrete beneath their feet. he's crushed the previously lit cigarette under his shoe, and it lays there, orange strings of tobacco splayed across the ground, the white paper ripped and dirty.

"yeah."

john nods, twitchy fingers dancing across his kneecap.

"well, what do you feel from love, pau-", he starts, but he can't finish.

he's being surrounded by warmth, by heat, by skin. he can't see the lights of the empty shop anymore. he feels lips, soft lips against his own, pressing gently, they're giving him something, giving him secrets. there's hands coming up to twirl a lock of his hair, absentmindedly, nails scratching softly through his brunette curls. he breathes in sharply, then he's kissing back, he's moving, and there's a sound, of paul huffing a giggle into his mouth. paul. it's paul. whose fingers dance slowly through his hair, whose lips that tell him stories and secrets, whose voice sounds like cherries and a clattering knife and--

then, john feels it, he feels it; the burn and the warmth and the loud crashing of emotion that fills his chest, and he's crying, he's crying, he's letting the waves crash and pour down through his eyes, because..

_ he's feeling love._

paul's eyes are wet with salty tears as he pulls away from john.

"you felt it?"

"i felt it."

it's quiet, overwhelming. thick.

"oh, god, _john_."

their lips meet again, the taste of salty tears sinking into tongues, there's hands grabbing desperately at cheeks, shoulders, arms, in desperate harmony. it's raw, it's feeling. they want to feel love, they need to. john's hands lift up into paul's hair, carding through gentle as a feather, as their lips sing together, the word '_love, love, love_.'

it's a static, buzzing energy in the air, thick, heavy, overwhelming.

but there's two boys sitting in a lonely carpark, tangled up in eachother as they finally feel what love is.


End file.
